


Bitter Sweets

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [9]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; a birthday gift.





	Bitter Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> For [lunalove-blr](https://lunalove-blr.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **chocolate covered coffee beans**

"Luke!"

She grabbed a stool, ignoring his impatient gesture. 

"Luke! Luuuuuuke."

He hung up. "Lorelai, I was on the phone. Are you five?"

"I am most certainly not five, and you know it, mister, because today is that day."

He smiled to himself. "What day is that, exactly?"

"Oh, come on, Luke. You know exactly what day it is, because you haven't forgotten a single birthday since we met."

"Right...that day." 

"So, what'd you get me?"

"Get you?"

"I demand presents." 

He passed her a small box. "Made them myself."

"Coffee candy!" Her delighted squeal carried down the block.


End file.
